


Pro Bono podfic

by OtterPods (LapOtter)



Series: Serviceman podfics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Entirely consensual!, M/M, Omegaverse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45 Minutes-1 Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/OtterPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's a bit of a dick about the omega thing, but then he's a bit of a dick about everything. Even so, John doesn't venture where he knows he's not wanted.</p><p>(100% non-problematically consensual omegaverse. Because world-building is cool. A bit of relationship angst got in there, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Bono podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pro Bono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532533) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



Length: 57 minutes 47 seconds  
Size: 52.91MB

Download from DropBox: [Pro Bono](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cvcs8jqkgeifu9m/Pro%20Bono%20-%20PrettyArbitrary.mp3)

Bloopers reel!  
Length: 13 minutes 15 seconds  
Size: 12.14MB

Listen and download on SoundCloud: [ProBloopers](http://soundcloud.com/lapotter/probloopers)


End file.
